


Itinanim Sa Loob Ang Sarap at Ligaya

by daenominator



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Handsfree Cumming, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daenominator/pseuds/daenominator
Summary: Napagdesisyunan ni Sehun at Jeonghan na bumili ng prostate massager, pero hindi inakala ni Jeonghan na masyadong mage-enjoy ang boyfriend niya rito. And nope, it wasn’t Sehun who was using it kaya siya nage-enjoy: It was Jeonghan.





	Itinanim Sa Loob Ang Sarap at Ligaya

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Sinulat ko siya kasi wala akong magawa saka masyado akong nage-enjoy ngayon sa Sehun/Jeonghan. So wag po ako ang sisihin niyo. Sila po may kasalanan.  
> 2\. Binilisan ko ang sulat. Siguro mga tatlong oras ko lang 'tong sinulat. I could actually work on the details more kaso gusto ko na rin siyang matapos so kung may mali po kayong nakita, pagpasensiyahan niyo na.  
> 

Ganito ang eksena sa loob ng kotse.  
  
Nakatitig si Sehun sa daan habang nagda-drive, pero di mawala-wala yung malokong ngiti sa mukha niya. Ang boyfriend niya naman, si Jeonghan, nakaupo sa tabi, ang isang kamay mahigpit ang hawak sa door handle habang ang isang kamay naman, nakakapit sa gilid ng upuan. Kung hindi dahil sa seatbelt, malamang kanina pa nakapadausdos ang mukha nito sa dashboard. Nakapikit ang kaniyang mga mata, nakakunot ang noo, at tila hinahabol ang paghinga.  
  
“Okay pa?” Tanong ni Sehun.  
  
Lalong humigpit ang pikit ng mata ni Jeonghan, pero sunod ng isang buntong hininga ay tawa. Umiling siya saglit bago tumingin kay Sehun. “Ayokong sumagot kasi tataasan mo.”  
  
Di na nag-deny si Sehun. Tumango-tango siya sabay sabi, “Wow, took you long enough. Pero seriously, okay ka pa ba?”  
  
“Yes, kaya pa.”  
  
Hindi na nagsalita si Sehun, and the grin on his face widened as if yun yung exact words na hinihintay niyang sabihin ng boyfriend niya. May inabot siya sa bulsa and at the sight of it, nanlaki agad ang mata ni Jeonghan. At that moment alam na niya kung ano ang balak gawin ni Sehun. Besides, it’s their agreement.  
  
Agad na hinawakan ni Jeonghan ang braso ni Sehun, as if pinipiglan niya ‘to. “Puta ka! Wag muna, please.”  
  
Tinignan siya ni Sehun, suddenly with puppy eyes and a bit of worried brows. “Bakit? Akala ko ba…” He trailed off, and Jeonghan didn’t like how it sounded. “Okay pa?”  
  
In a split second naramdaman ni Jeonghan na slightly gumalaw ang forearm ni Sehun and the remaining half second was the reaction he knew was coming. It was strong, not that he had not experienced it yet pero tuwing dumarating, nabibigla pa rin siya. And honestly, it felt horribly pleasurable  _every single time_.  
  
It’s the remote-controlled prostate massager up Jeonghan’s ass.  
  
“F-fuck!” Napa-angat ng onti si Jeonghan sa pagkakaupo, his eyes shut, paputol-putol ang mabibigat at malalakas na paghinga. It did not help na gumagalaw rin ang saksakyan. “Ibaba mo. Fuck, slow it down!”  
  
“Bakit?”  
  
“ _M-Malapit na_.”  
  
Yung amusement sa mukha ni Sehun ay biglang naging frown. “Ah, shit. Sayang. Fine.”  
  
Humina ang vibration sa loob ni Jeonghan at napahinga siya ng malalim. Tinry niya munang kalmahin ang sarili. Inhale. Exhale. He was still holding on to his chair. When he was finally calm, agad niyang hinampas si Sehun sa braso.  
  
“Ano ka ba! Gusto mo ba ‘kong labasan dito?”  
  
Sehun just laughed at him. “You looked hot though, trying not to cum.”  
  
“Shut up.” Hindi mapigilan ni Jeonghan ang pamumula ng pisngi. He knew it was not that visible lalo na’t gabi na at hindi masyadong maliwanag sa labas pero Sehun trying to do a bit of dirty talk inside their car was making him feel a lot hotter. Not to mention na yung sex toy was still vibrating inside him.  
  
“God, can’t wait to reach home,” Sehun muttered, and he reached for his crotch. Sinundan ni Jeonghan kung saan napunta yung kamay ng boyfriend niya.  
  
“Of course you’re hard,” ngisi ni Jeonghan.  
  
Sehun just smirked.  
  
  
  
It all started two days ago, when the both of them agreed na umorder ng prostate massager online. Ani nga ni Sehun, “Bili tayo just for the lols.” Jeonghan wasn’t the one to say no. Besides, gusto rin naman niyang i-spice up ang kanilang sex life. Sa tinagal-tagal nilang mag-boyfriend, masyado pa silang vanilla sa isa’t isa and thankfully, the feeling was mutual. Gusto rin ni Sehun ng onting thrill.  
  
Both of them decided to get a remote-controlled plug.  
  
And use it habang nasa labas.  
  
It was Jeonghan’s idea actually. They would normally decide who would do things through jak-en-poy. Para raw fair. Magaling si Sehun, pero mas confident si Jeonghan na mas magaling siya so he thought he would get to see Sehun writhing in his seat with a prostate massager up his ass. Unfortunately—or well, he couldn’t say it was an absolutely unfortunate event—si Sehun ang nanalo. Jeonghan used scissors, habang bato naman si Sehun (“Just like my dick,” he said).  
  
They decided to do the plug-up-their-butt-in-public challenge that weekend, nung imi-meet nila yung isa nilang friend for dinner. Walang thrill if they’d keep it sa lowest number and so they agreed na sa tuwing magbabanggit si Jeonghan ng “okay pa,” or anything similar like “ayos lang” o “keri pa,” itataas ni Sehun yung level and Jeonghan would have to endure it for thirty seconds. Dahil matapang (or ma-pride) si Jeonghan at hindi niya tatanggihan ang conditions ni Sehun, pumayag siya.  
  
Too bad magaling si Sehun manghuli.  
  
Throughout dinner, pitong beses nakapag-banggit si Jeonghan ng variations of “okay pa.” Mga pa-simpleng pa-concern kunwari ni Sehun like that one instance na nagtanong siya kung kaya pa ni Jeonghan kumain when they ordered more food at di namalayan ni Jeonghan na sumagot siya ng “Kaya pa.” That was the first.  
  
Sa unang tatlo, hanggang sa pangalawang speed lang ang inaangat ni Sehun sa remote, pero pagdating ng pang-apat, nilagay na niya ‘to sa max. The reaction Jeonghan gave surprised both Sehun and Jeonghan himself. Napa-yelp siya, and the pleasure of his prostate getting massaged in circular patterns while vibrating sent his dick rock hard in seconds to his surprise. He might have even leaked a bit. Napahawak siya sa kamay ni Sehun ng mahigpit, and he was trying his best not to let out a moan. In his head, he was screaming the loudest putangina.  
  
“Okay ka lang ba?” Tanong ng friend nila nang biglang mapayuko si Jeonghan sa unang max.  
  
Napakagat ng labi si Jeonghan pero di siya makasagot. He knew na kapag sumagot siya, he had to endure another thirty seconds of pleasure which he both wanted and didn’t want to end. Thankfully, sinalo naman siya agad ni Sehun. “Sorry, kakagaling lang niya sa stomach cramps the other day. Baka sumusumpong.”  
  
Jeonghan had to endure three more bouts of maximum vibration. If there was a moment called “pleasurable hell,” it must be like this.  
  
  
  
And so they were back in the car. If sa restaurant, Jeonghan was tortured seven times, sa kotse, Sehun was literally teasing the hell out of him. Pagpasok na pagpasok ng sasakyan, nilagay agad ni Sehun sa third speed at napasigaw na si Jeonghan sa biglang pagbilis ng galaw ng plug.  
  
“You look really hot,” bulong ni Sehun habang iniistart niya ang sasakyan.  
  
“I know.” Sinubukan pa ni Jeonghan na bumanat pero hindi rin niya napigilang ilabas yung kanina pa niyang pinipigilang ungol. “Oh fuck, babaan mo na. Please.”  
  
Sehun complied pero di rin nagtagal bago siya umulit.  
  
  
  
Pagdating na pagdating nila sa condo, lahat ng pent up libog from dinner up to their car ride broke loose. Hinila agad ni Sehun si Jeonghan sa kwarto at tinulak sa kama, sabay halik. It was a messy kiss, and a horny one, too, dahil Sehun was grinding on Jeonghan and both of them could feel their hard dicks on each other’s thighs.  
  
All of a sudden, biglang may sharp spike of pleasure in Jeonghan’s ass and he couldn’t help but arch as he groaned, his sounds caught in between their kiss. It was the butt plug, pressed harder onto his prostate lalo na’t nakahiga na sila sa kama. Ramdam ni Jeonghan na napangiti si Sehun. This time, ngayong nasa kwarto na sila, Jeonghan had no reason to complain.  
  
Tumayo saglit si Sehun para hubarin ang sapatos at pantalon. Naka-boxers nalang siya at halatang-halata sa shape ng shorts niya kung gaano na siya katigas (at which Jeonghan chuckled in both lust and amusement). Huhubarin na rin sana niya ‘to when he stopped and realized something.  
  
“Fuck!” Napailing si Sehun sabay kamot sa ulo. “I forgot the condoms sa kotse.”  
  
Jeonghan blinked. He wanted to be disappointed but the vibrator up his ass was making him really horny hindi na niyiang magawang malungkot na Sehun couldn’t fuck him tonight. Kahit medyo naiinis-inis siya ng onti kay Sehun dahil sa basically tinotorture siya nito sa kotse in the most pleasurable way, excited rin siya sa kung ano gagawin nila pagkauwi. Now that they’re inside their room, at mukhang balak pa atang bumalik ni Sehun sa baba para lang kunin yung naiwang condoms, di na ata siya makakapaghintay pa. The butt plug still vibrating in his ass didn’t help in lowering down the libog.  
  
“Dammit. Fuck the condoms.”  
  
Dali-daling tumayo si Jeonghan sa kamay, inabot ang braso ni Sehun at hinila siya pabalik sa kama. Sa bilis at lakas ng hila, napahiga si Sehun right on his back. When he tried to stand up, piniglan siya ni Jeonghan so that mukha lang siyang nakaupo.  
  
It was the perfect position. Agad lumuhod si Jeonghan sa gilid ng kama, at walang pasabing hinubad ang boxer shorts ni Sehun.  
  
“Hey, wait—”  
  
Nope. Jeonghan couldn’t wait. Hindi na siya nag-marvel pa sa kung gaano kalaki Sehun’s dick was.  
  
“ _I’ll blow you_.”  
  
Agad niya tong sinubo.  
  
“F-fuck!”  
  
Napahigop ng hininga si Sehun sabay tingala. Ang init ng loob ng bibig ni Jeonghan and he’s taking it whole. Hindi ito normally ginagawa ni Jeonghan sa kaniya lalo na’t he’s still working on his gag reflex pero it appeared na mukhang he’s ten times hornier and more deepthroating-capable kapag may prostate massager. Sehun made sure he took note of it.  
  
Habang nagpapatuloy si Jeonghan sa pag-blow sa kaniyang boyfriend, inabot ni Sehun ang remote ng plug na naiwan niya sa ibabaw ng kama. Nang makuha niya ito, tinignan niya si Jeonghan na nakatitig rin sa kaniya, nakabalot ang labi ng buong buo sa alaga ni Sehun.  
  
“Fuck. Stop doing that,” Sehun said only because whenever Jeonghan would do it, he’d find himself a lot closer to the edge. Jeonghan knew it so he’d keep on doing it.  
  
Para maiwasan yun, pinindot ni Sehun ang remote and set the butt plug to max. Napapikit si Jeonghan at napatigil siya sa pagtingin sa boyfriend niya while blowing him. Dapat ay okay na si Sehun pero lalo lang tumaas ang kaniyang libog dahil Jeonghan moaned loudly into his dick. And the vibration of his voice didn’t help at quelling the rising pleasure at the pit of his stomach.  
  
Pansalamantalang tumigil si Jeonghan at pinalitan ang bibig ng kamay. Not the kind of warmth Sehun preferred especially but he liked it still. Magaling din naman si Jeonghan sa handjobs.  
  
“F...fuck,” bulong ni Jeonghan, nakayuko at halos nakapatong na ang ulo sa hita ni Sehun kasabay ng paputol-putol na pagungol. He was slightly shaking and it was probably because of the vibrator and the way he was seated on the floor. Kumbaga saktong-sakto, baon na baon.  
  
“Ibababa ko ba?” Tanong ni Sehun, but Jeonghan shook his head. He bit his lip sabay balik sa lap ni Sehun.  
  
Jeonghan was red in the face and he was breathing heavily. Sehun knew it. Jeonghan was close.  
  
Muling sinubo ni Jeonghan si Sehun, this time marahan na. Sinimulan niya sa ulo, inikot-ikot ang dila sa paligid at slightly nilaro ang tip nito. Sehun was sensitive at di niya sinasadyang mahila ang kumot sa sa sarap. Then slowly, sinubo ni Jeonghan ang kabuohan ni Sehun. Damang-dama niya yung marahang pagbaba ng labi ni Jeonghan, at yung biglang pagbalot ng init sa loob ng bibig nito. From that point, Jeonghan was just bobbing his head on Sehun’s dick. Ang tanging tunog lang na naririnig nila sa kwarto ay yung mabigat na paghinga ni Sehun at yung pag-blow ni Jeonghan.  
  
Pero bigla tumigil si Jeonghan, mas lalo nang nakakunot ang noo. Then there was a low groan. It wasn’t short, like yung usual na ginagawa niya kapag nasasarapan masyado sa pag-vibrate ng plug onto his prostrate. It was different, at yung pagangat ng balikat ni Jeonghan suggested na he was moaning because something else was happening. Sehun turned off the plug.  
  
Nung sinubukang umupo ni Sehun ng maayos to check on his boyfriend, Jeonghan looked at him with Sehun’s dick still in his mouth. He was red in the face.  
  
“Did...you cum?” Tanong ni Sehun pero hindi sumagot si Jeonghan. Instead, after a few seconds of what seemed like a rest, binalot agad ni Jeonghan ang kamay niya sa base ng alaga ni Sehun kasabay ng mabilis na pag-blow sa remainder of his dick. Basically, Jeonghan was jerking and blowing his boyfriend at the same time.  
  
“Shit...oh, shit.”  
  
Hindi tumigil si Jeonghan. Tuloy-tuloy lang siya sa pagsubo at pagsuck, minsan binabaon pa niya ng buo hanggang sa umaabot sa lalamunan. Sinasadya pa ni Jeonghan na umungol habang nasa dulo ng bibig. Sehun didn’t know what to do or feel. Lalo lang siyang nalibugan knowing that his boyfriend came without contact. He came just from a vibrating butt plug. And it was too hot for him to contain.  
  
“Fuck, babe. Wait…”  
  
Alam ni Jeonghan kung ano ang ibig sabihin ng “wait” na yun, kaya’t lalo lang niyang binilisan ang pagsubo.  
  
“S-stop…” Mabigat na ang hinga ni Sehun at kita sa pagtaas at pagbaba ng tiyan nito na malapit na nga talaga siya. But he wasn’t doing anything to stop Jeonghan.  
  
“I’m close...I’m—”  
  
Jeonghan gave him one last dirty look and Sehun lost it. It was a series of "fuck." Tumigil si Jeonghan sa pagsubo habang nilalabasan yung boyfriend niya sa bibig niya. Nakahiga na si Sehun, naka-arch ng onti ang likod as he rode what he could probably describe as one of the best orgasms he had.  
  
“Did you swallow?” Tanong ni Sehun as soon as mahimasmasan na siya.  
  
Jeonghan nodded. “Still sweet.”  
  
Hindi mapigilan ni Sehun na mag-blush. Yung pa-cute na nahihiyang ngiti. And then he pressed the remote again.  
  
“Putangina!” Napasigaw si Jeonghan. Hindi niya talaga inexpect yun. “Tama na! I’m done. I’m done!”  
  
Sehun quickly turned it off, laughing. “Can’t believe you came untouched.”  
  
This time, si Jeonghan na ang namumula. “Stop it. I feel dirty.”  
  
Tumayo si Sehun at sinuot ang boxers niya. “Shower? I’ll clean you up.”  
  
“Yeah.” Tumango-tango si Jeonghan habang hinuhubad naman niya ang pants niya. “And nope, bitawan mo yan.”  
  
Tinuro niya yung kamay ni Sehun na patagong binitbit ang remote sa likuran niya. Sumunod naman si Sehun, at hinalikan si Jeonghan sa cheeks habang naka-akay sa braso.  
  
“Galing mo talaga. Enjoyed it.”  
  
Kinurot ni Jeonghan si Sehun sa tagiliran, causing the other to squirm. “Nako next time lagot ka sakin.”  
  
Sehun didn’t say anything. Hinalikan lang ulit niya si Jeonghan sa pisngi.

**Author's Note:**

> It's time for us to enjoy Tagalog porn fics! If may tanong po kayo about uh...how things work in this kind of scenes, feel free to ask me sa [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/daelasalle). You can also follow me on Twitter. Ako po si @daelasalle.


End file.
